snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Hecate Lafay
Hecate (pronounced Heh-ckah-tee) Scarlett Lafay is a pure-blood witch born February 29, 2032. She was the Potions Mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as the Slytherin Head of House. Hecate is not the nicest witch in the wizarding world. She does not like failure and loathes stupidity. At a Glance *Name: Hecate Scarlett Lafay (pronounced Heh-ckah-tee) *DOB: February 29, 2032 *Dates Attended Hogwarts: 2043-2050 *Marital Status: Widowed 3 times - Currently Married to Alexander Greingoth *Former Hogwarts House: Slytherin *Blood: Pureblood *Best Subjects: Potions and Charms *Least Favorite/Worst Subjects: Muggle Studies *Pets: A black cat named Mephisto Previous Occupation: Potioneer *Current post: Potions Mistress/Professor of Potions and Slytherin Head of House. Appearance: *Eye Color: Brown *Hair: Dark Brown *Skin: Fair *Height: 5'6 History Hecate was born on leap day in a poor pureblood family. Her family can date their lineage back to Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, but as generations went by the fortune that came with being a pureblood was no longer associated with them. She was the third child of nine children, an eldest brother, then one older sister, herself, two younger sisters, triplet brothers and a brothers after that. Both her father and mother neglected her, so Hecate grew up knowing she couldn't depend on anyone but herself... she vowed to succeed in everything she did. In school she was top of her class, prefect and head girl. Before she began Wizarding University, at the Edinburgh, Scotland campus, she cut all connection with her family. At university she had the highest grades and she was named most likely to succeed. She went to work for a Scottish potioneer named Gavin Grey, as an apprentice. He was 20 years her senior but the two worked long hours late together and soon fell in love. They had a winter wedding. All their friends were of the same mind. They were the perfect couple. Unfortunately their marriage ended after two and a half years of marriage when Gavin's died in an exploding cauldron incident. The potioneer lab was left to Hecate. A few months later Hecate was given a near to impossible request for a potion to cure a man by the name of Terrance Tralkey who was dying of a rare malady. Hecate worked hard day and night for months and was able to finally brew a successful potion to save the man's life. Terrance Tralkey and Hecate spent so much time together that they fell in love, and even though he proposed many times, she didn't accept for a year or so. Unfortunatly, Terrance developed a side effect to her cure and while Hecate continued to work to reverse the side effect, he died suddenly, leaving her an undisclosed fortune. This is when the press had a field day. Hecate was successful in creating the potion to reverse the side effect, a year too late. She needed to get away from the press so she quit her job, and left the lab in Scotland to travel to Sydney Australia where she stayed for nearly two years.. On her plane ride back to Scotland, because Australia was too bright, too hot and too filled with arachnids, Hecate sat next to a man who began chatting her up. Libatius Lavery, an auror with the ministry of magic, had just been released from a muggle prison where he'd been wrongfully imprisoned, and was returning to London. By the time they landed, Libatius proposed to Hecate. She told him never to speak to her again. Libatius didn't give up, with his resources found out where she lived and send roses upon roses every day, with love notes and candy. After a few years of wooing she allowed him into her heart and soon after they married. Hecate continued to make all sorts of potions, while Libatius worked for the ministry... but one cold November day Hecate was visited by his superiors and informed her husband had been killed in the line of duty by a female death eater that they could not identify. This is when the press dubbed her The Black Widow, ironic because of her (and her typists) fear of arachnids. Hecate closed herself in her lab and dove head first into her work. She has made progress in many potions fields, not only limiting herself to healing, but also cosmetic and gastronomical. Finally, because her money had run out (potion ingredients aren't cheap,) Hecate applied to Hogwarts for the Potions job, which she currently holds. 2071-2072 Hecate, in the attempt to test a burning unction, set three students ablaze, without causing physical pain. Three prefects attempted to stop her, but she placed them in detention. Headmaster Gaellen Tate would not support her decision so she quit. Suddenly and without warning, parents of students complained to the Governors of the school. They, in turn, told the Head Master that Hecate was asked to return, not only as Potion's Mistress but as Slytherin Head of House as well. 2072-2073 Hecate's had been under the impression that Sage Dodson, Herbology Professor, had been sweet on her, and in order to get her hands on free and limitless ingredients in the greenhouse. She played along... She'd also developed a friendship with Alexia Carlton, Charms professor, and to her dismay the two developed a close friendship... So close, in fact, the potions mistress took offense. Carlton was a friend and betrayed her, and Sage thought he could toy with her emotions... Well... inflicting revenge, she now won't need to see either of them at Hogwarts again. 2073-2074 Hecate's Hogwarts Quidditch Captain came to meet her and patched things up with her after not speaking to each other since she was 17 and he 18. While their relationship became more serious, at school Hecate became closer to certain students and not to others. Her connections to the Cult of Walpurgis brought her gifts of expensive, rare and sometimes illegal ingredients. A club was started to create potions for Muggles. 2074-2075 The year started out well for Hecate Lafay. Maybe because her love life was going so well. Unfortunately due to a fire, which was later discovered to be a diversion for the theft of potion ingredients, all her stock burned up. Thanks to the donation of students, some families of students and the generosity of the Minister of Magic, Lord Berty Borr, she was able to replenish her stock. More privately, her boyfriend's ex-wife showed her face and is now trying to start problems. So her great mood is now not so good. 2075-2076 Hecate Lafay began the term single again. Not because she was dumped. Hecate Lafay would never be dumped. Because she felt she was caring too much for her boyfriend and his daughter. Classes got harder. She was crueler and the students felt the pain she was going through. Catching Slytherins leaning a non approved picnic on the grounds, she was told how Hufflepuff seemed to want to hinder Slytherin from Winning the house cup again. She spoke to Hadley, the Hufflepuff Head of House and was not impressed with the woman's responses. During Christmas break, her now ex-boyfriend's wife mysteriously disappeared. Was Lafay involved? Who knows. But shortly after that she made amends with her boyfriend, and he proposed. Back at Hogwarts Slytherin was doing well in all their quidditch matches. Hufflepuff lost, and one of their team members pushed her seeker, and head girl off her broom. Hecate was furious, and demanded the Head of House do SOMETHING. When she declined, she pulled Vindictus in for an impartial judgment, and although he seemingly sided with her side, he did nothing to punish the offending player. She'd remember that. Again for the second time in a row, her snakes won the Gobstones cup, the Quidditch cup and the House cup. 2076-2077 Hecate Lafay agreed to marry her boyfriend Alexander Greingoth over the summer, and they set the date for Christmas Day. She asked they not tell anyone. The only ones invited to the wedding was their old chum Ian Amoroso and his insufferable wife, Alexander's twin Alexandra and his daughter Sierra, who was surprised by the nuptials as well. Along with marrying the man, she adopted the girl. During the year she 'befriended' Dash, the HoM professor. She seems to loathe the Hufflepuff head of house whom she believes cheated to have her house win all three cups. 2077-2078 Hecate Lafay seemed less curt than usual. Maybe married life was suiting her more and more. Unfortunately the term didn't go very well as the potions mistress seemed tired and under the weather for the later half of the term. Slytherin was up for the championship game, and although they played well, Ravenclaw played better. She was on her way back to her office when she saw one of her Snakes punch a Claw, and another break a school broom. She stood back and allowed the Quidditch Official, Ravenclaw Head of House and Deputy Headmaster, Max Vindictus, to deduct points from both her charges. She didn't like however how he simply overlooked his own student forcing a kiss on the Ravenclaw captain. Hecate had had issues with this particular student's love life. She attempted to punish him, but was quickly outranked by the Deputy Headmaster. Returning to her office she was livid. So livid that as she was yelling at her boys, her illness flared up and a foul gray ooze came seeping from her eyes before she fainted and was taken to the hospital wing. At the feast the nurse spoke to Sierra and after consulting with St. Mungos, they determined the Potions Mistress has an as-of-yet-incurable disease called Acute Infericosis that is caught from having come in contact with an infected Inferi. (A wizard who died from an infectious disease and who was then turned into an Inferi.) This disease doesn't allow potions to work... so because she had this disease her night terrors returned, which caused her to be tired during the year, and she is now with child. To save her unborn child, she did what werewolf females do, and found a surrogate. 2078-2079 Knowing her life was quickly coming to an end Hecate made peace with herself. Her stepdaughter, Anna had found a way to slow down the effects of the rotting. The new Headmistress seemed not to not like her, but Hecate just shrugged it off. The board of Governors also made it clear they'd be reviewing her employment. Her daughter was born Christmas Eve and she named her Ariadne. As time went Hecate kept getting worse. Finally an experimental potion was created in Africa, and Hecate made her way to Africa, to either be cured... or die. She survived the potion, and the disease, but not without side effects... 2079-2080 Hecate returned to the school that year after having been "terminally" ill, miraculously cured, but altered: A streak of gray hair and one hazy gray eye now marred her looks. But she was back to her old self again... mean as a harpy. For the auction, she brewed a liquid luck potion that earned a school the most. 2080-2081 Hecate didn't have a very productive year, other than supporting her daughter Sierra. She had noticed people becoming happier and happier, and after a certain detention, she realized that the happiness was due to some tainted ice cream the student and staff were consuming. She quickly taught a lesson in which she created an antidote that counteracted the ice cream. 2081-2082 Hecate became disenchanted with the school. She enjoyed teaching, to her surprise, but the politics behind the school and the fact that she'd been overlooked twice for Deputy Headmistress had upset her. She was also watching her daughter grow so fast before her eyes that she decided this would be her last year at Hogwarts and she would continue her potioneering from her home lab and stay at home to school her daughter Ariadne. Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Slytherin Category:Staff Category:Class of 2050 Category:Head of House Category:Alumni Category:Pureblood Category:Potions